The subject invention relates to an interchangeable clasp which can be used with jewelry, belts, pocketbooks, purses, handbags, satchels and the like. The interchangeable clasp permits a single clasp to be used in multiple applications and is designed to be aesthetically pleasing to the eye while enhancing the overall design of the item to which it is affixed. For example, the clasp may be used at one time to join one or more strings of jewelry, (e.g. one end of a necklace to the other, one end of a bracelet to the other, or necklace to necklace and/or bracelet to bracelet, to change length) and at a subsequent time to secure two ends of a belt. In all cases, the clasp provides decoration, structure and the artistic and economic advantage of being transferable from one item to another. The later advantage becomes obvious when one considers that three chains and three clasps affords nine necklaces, i.e. by mixing and matching. Accordingly, the subject clasp is both ornamental and multifunctional.
Clasps having two receptacle ends for use in securing string jewelry are known. For example, Brogan, U.S. Pat. No. 2,051,591, issued Aug. 18, 1936, teaches a connecting member which uses a pressed up portion to exert biasing tension to hold a ball ended shank in place.
A similar device was described by Reuer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,266,074, issued Dec. 16, 1941, provides a clasp having means for a quickly changing the number and style of strings relative to the clasp. Similar to the Brogan clasp, the Reuer clasp uses a spring fastener to secure the string to the clasp.
Zerr, U.S. Pat. No. 2,586,758, issued Feb. 19, 1952, describes a jewelry chain connector in which a plurality of chains can be interlocked into a single connector. The connectors of Zerr may also utilize a fastening projection to form a brooch.
Another variation on a clasp for holding multiple chains or strings of jewelry is described by Linebery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,925, issued Dec. 11, 1984. Linebery's design uses a plurality of connecting members attached to a single clasp. Similarly, the jewelry chain-stay of Murphy, U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,316, issued Jul. 9, 1985, can be used for attaching multiple ornamental chains to a single clasp. Other patents dealing with similar subject matter include Viot, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,595, issued May 19, 1987, Geldwerth, U.S. Pat. No. 3,360,836, issued Jan. 2, 1968, and Garfinkel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,113,786, issued Apr. 12, 1938.
No clasp produced to date has utilized a generally cylindrically shaped connector which fits within a recess having a marginally larger volume and retaining means for keeping the connector in place. The design of this clasp allows the central section to be ornamentally crafted, thus rendering it an improvement over earlier clasps.